Transition Period
by Miaki-San
Summary: La 12e division a encore joué un mauvais tour à Hitsugaya Toshiro. Toutefois, le changement de sexe peut être positif lorsque l'on s'interroge dessus depuis 20ans. Le problème est que cela a éveillé le véritable pouvoir d'Hyourinmaru. La famille royale serait d'ailleurs prête à répandre le sang pour l'obtenir. Désormais, il doit choisir entre sa sécurité ou être soi-même. IchiHitsu
1. Chapitre I : Accident

Bonsoir / bonjour à tous! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour (encore) un IchiHitsu. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'une traduction de la fanfiction **Période de transition** écrite par **avtorSola** _(n'hésitez pas à lire ces autres_ _œuvres, elle écrit vraiment bien)_. Donc, je ne suis **en aucun cas propriétaire et auteur** de cette fanfiction. Par ailleurs, c'est ma première traduction donc s'il y a le peu de soucis, n'hésitez pas à me rectifier! Je souhaite faire au mieux être donné que j'ai adoré lire cette fanfiction et que je souhaite partager les autres personnes parlant français! Bonne lecture à tous ~

* * *

Chapitre 1: Accident

Toshiro marchait d'un pas furieux, un paquet de rapports soigneusement rangé sous son bras alors qu'il s'imaginait différentes manières de mettre fin à la vie de sa lieutenante feignante. Malgré cela, la légère brise accompagnant le beau temps rendait sa promenade plutôt agréable. L'été laissait peu à peu place à l'automne et dans quelques mois l'hiver s'installerait. Il serait alors le plus heureux car il avait toujours préféré le froid. Cela lui donnait l'occasion de porter des écharpes même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. En effet, il avait toujours apprécié l'aspect d'une épaisse écharpe joliment enroulée autour de son cou, surtout si sa couleur contrastait avec ses cheveux blancs.

Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage du jeune adolescent à cette pensée. Il réajusta les papiers sous son bras en continuant son chemin vers la douzième division en sautillant. Par ailleurs, Matsumoto et Hinamori le questionnaient depuis quelque temps, intriguées par son penchant pour les écharpes et les promenades, avec une certaine retenue, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Effectivement, les écharpes étaient l'un des rares accessoires que les hommes pouvaient se permettre de porter. A cause des conservateurs qui lançaient de drôle de regard si certains hommes s'amusaient à porter autre chose. Alors il se retenait malgré son agacement.

Cela lui rappelait l'incident embrassant datant de même pas deux jours. Ce même incident que Matsumoto avait menacé de révéler à Momo s'il ne ramenait pas les papiers à la douzième division, même si cela était habituellement son travail. Avec un clin d'œil, elle lui avait alors proposé de mettre un foulard compte tenu du vent. Son visage s'illumina à ce souvenir, avec une sorte d'exaspération impuissante, mais tout de même affectueuse. Il aimait ce sentiment et même s'il savait que Matsumoto le taquinait simplement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer à cette pensée.

En soi, l'incident était tout à fait innocent, le rendant encore plus douloureux lorsqu'il était sujet à plaisanterie. Bien que Matsumoto ne l'eût fait qu'une seule fois puis, voyant sa colère, avait curieusement arrêté ses taquineries en s'excusant doucement. Ce fut le jour-même d'ailleurs… Pour l'anniversaire de sa lieutenante, il avait décidé de lui offrir des petites brioches avec un petit paquet de kakis. Il s'était donc rendu chez elle, cependant, celle-ci était absente. Toshiro avait donc décidé de laisser son cadeau dans la cuisine de la jeune femme grâce au double des clés qu'elle lui avait confié.

Une fois le paquet déposé sur le comptoir, le jeune capitaine s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, lorsqu'il aperçut la porte ouverte menant à la chambre chaotique de Matsumoto. En regardant de plus près, il vit contre le mur un placard ouvert remplit de cométiques. A cela, Hitsugaya balaya la pièce à l'aide de ses sens et cacha son reiatsu avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Bien entendu, Matsumoto l'attrapa à ce moment-là. Il pensait presque qu'elle avait été à l'affût et qu'elle soupçonnait réellement qu'il finirait par jeter un coup d'œil aux différentes nuances de rouge à lèvres et de fard à paupières cachés. Il avait été complètement paralysé alors qu'elle paraissait plutôt calme.

« Vous aimez ma collection ? demanda-t-elle avec amusement. »

Elle souriait alors qu'il avait sursauté brutalement en s'éloignant des tiroirs de maquillage de sa lieutenante. Il rougissait tout en bégayant des excuses hâtives.

« Oh, Taicho, vous êtes si mignon lorsque vous êtes gêné comme ça, rigolait-elle en prenant fermement sa main pour l'emmener dans le salon. Néanmoins, wow… Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez le maquillage… Peut-être que nous pourrons inviter Hinamori-chan et-.

— NON ! cria-t-il en se dégageant de sa prise. »

Matsumoto n'avait pas bougé en le regardant fixement. Sa respiration était lourde avec un soupçon de panique. Presque immédiatement, son visage avait exprimé une sorte de compréhension mystérieuse.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Taicho. Je ne le dirai à personne, si vous ne voulez pas. Je suis désolée, rassura-t-elle calmement. »

Il s'était détendu instantanément suite à ces mots. Il savait que ses intérêts étaient atypiques pour un homme, peu importe l'endroit. Cependant, au Seireitei, c'était presque inconnu. Ayasagewa Yumichika était le seul capable de s'exprimer ouvertement sur ce sujet. Puis, son second, étonnement sérieuse et calme, lui avait posé une question :

« Taicho… Je me demandais depuis un moment maintenant… Vous vous posez des questions ? »

Il avait cligné les yeux, surpris.

« Des questions ? répliqua-t-il timidement, tentant de satisfaire la curiosité de Matsumoto alors que son esprit se troublait.

— Des questions sur le genre, clarifia-t-elle avec un sourire. Vous n'avez pas à me le dire si vous ne le voulez pas, mais je vous promets que cela restera entre nous deux. »

Il la regarda longuement, se rappelant combien il avait confiance en sa vice-capitaine. Elle était presque comme sa sœur ainée depuis les dernières décennies. Grâce à la calme insistance d'Hyourinmaru, il avait hoché la tête en tremblant. L'expression de Matsumoto s'adoucit et tendit la main vers lui afin de l'attirer contre elle dans une étreinte inattendue et chaleureuse.

« Oh, Taicho… réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. A partir de maintenant, vous pouvez venir et regardez autant que vous le voulez sans me le demander. Et si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit ou bien si vous êtes confus, vous pouvez venir m'en parler, d'accord ? »

Il avait été tellement surpris de sa réponse et mal à l'aise qu'il avait accepté sans savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, Toshiro leva les yeux et constata qu'il était devant le baraquement de la douzième division. Il soupira. Matsumoto connaissait son secret désormais et il n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper. Au moins, elle le voyait toujours de la même façon malgré qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être à l'aise dans son sexe actuel.

Quelques scientifiques shinigamis l'accueillirent devant la porte de la douzième division en s'inclinant respectueusement pendant qu'il traversait le seuil de la grande porte. Il se dirigeait directement vers le laboratoire où travaillaient Kurotsuchi-taicho et sa subordonnée pour apporter les rapports remplis soigneusement le jour précédent. Il traversa les innombrables couloirs avec un regard froid et un air renfrogné. Intimidés, les membres de la douzième division s'inclinèrent devant lui tout en restant à l'écart afin de le laisser passer. Finalement, il atteignit le bureau de Kurotsuchi.

Il frappa une fois, annonçant sa présence, et après avoir reçu un grognement reconnaissable, il entra dans le bureau. Il remit alors la paperasse au capitaine fou. Celui-ci prit les dossiers de son jeune collègue avec un reniflement désobligeant.

« Tu ne peux pas trouver quelqu'un pour le faire à ta place ? ricana-t-il. »

Hitsugaya leva un mince sourcil blanc en jouant distraitement avec un des bouts de son écharpe rouge. Décidément, non, cette couleur n'allait vraiment pas avec son teint.

« Je voulais me promener donc j'ai pensé à m'en servir comme excuse, répondit-il froidement. Même si le paysage est atroce, ici. »

Mayuri se leva d'un bond, secouant son doigt devant le visage de son jeune collègue. Cependant, il ne semblait pas contrarié et Hitsugaya savait, instinctivement, que l'autre homme était dans une de ses humeurs idiotes et prétentieuses.

« Tu ne dirais pas cela si tu avais vu mon laboratoire, Hitsugaya-taicho, répliqua-t-il avec une voix grinçante. C'est un beau paysage, à condition d'être assez intelligent, ce que je doute fortement.

— Et je n'en veux pas, répliqua sèchement Hitsugaya. »

Les vieux se chamaillant étaient si ennuyeux. Honnêtement, qui pouvait supporter ces idiots ?

« C'est toi le scientifique fou, de plus, tu me laisses un goût plutôt amer. Si jamais j'appréciais ton laboratoire, je crains de devenir comme toi. »

A ce moment-là, Kurotsuchi se pencha sur son bureau, le visage tordu d'une espèce de colère.

« Comment oses-tu venir dans ma division et m'insulter ?! s'écria-t-il. »

Hitsugaya regarda l'homme, ennuyé.

« Ce n'était pas une insulte, simplement une opinion personnelle, intervint brusquement Toshiro. »

Néanmoins, Kurotsuchi continua de lui lancer des regards noirs en se plaignant.

« Oh, ferme la d'abord, marmonna Toshiro en se retournant pour partir. »

Cependant, juste au moment où il tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau, Kurotsuchi Nemu franchit l'encadrement de la porte avec dans les mains un grand flacon. Elle entra en collision avec le plus petit capitaine, lâchant l'erlenmeyer et renversa son contenu sur le pauvre génie. Pendant un long moment, les trois occupants de la pièce se figèrent, regardant l'étrange liquide violet s'écouler. Le contenu pourpre éclaboussa le visage et la poitrine du jeune shinigami.

Nemu laissa échapper un halètement, choquée et parvint à éviter les quelques gouttelettes pourpres restantes tandis que le flacon se fracassait contre le sol. Hitsugaya toussa légèrement, essayant le liquide violet sur son visage, irrité. Pendant ce temps, Kurotsuchi et sa fille le fixaient tous deux avec un curieux mélange d'horreur et de fascination.

« C'est quoi ça ? cracha le capitaine des glaces. »

Il réalisa que sa peau absorbait rapidement le liquide violet. D'une étrange manière car cela devrait être impossible. Kurotsuchi Mayuri se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation.

« Une invention inachevée de Nemu, je crois, répondit le scientifique fou avec fascination. Nemu, qu'est censée faire cette solution ? »

Le visage de Nemu devenait lentement blanc et elle se couvrit la bouche à l'aide sa main.

« C'est un médicament qui permet de changer de genre, monsieur, chuchota-t-elle. C'est censé être temporaire, mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à limiter les effets, donc, pour le moment, les effets sont… permanents. »

Les yeux verts de Toshiro s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

« Arrange ça ! ordonna-t-il. »

Un petit grognement paniqué sortit de sa bouche. La lieutenante de la douzième division, bien consciente du potentiel danger, recula d'un pas avant de secouer la tête.

« Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais j'ai renversé mon seul flacon sur vous. Il me faudra un certain temps, peut-être, pour préparer le médicament inverse, s'excusa-t-elle en regardant un peu partout. Il serait préférable de vous rendre à la quatrième division, conseilla-t-elle ensuite.

— Bon sang ! jura Hitsugaya en fixant Kurotsuchi et sa fille. Kurotsuchi-fukotaicho, veillez à informer Unohana-taicho pour moi afin d'éviter de la laisser perplexe. »

Le lieutenant inclina respectueusement la tête en fixant ses pieds. Même Mayuri semblait mal à l'aise à la mention du capitaine de la quatrième division. Oh, Unohana allait être si énervée…

« Je vous accompagne, Hitsugaya-taicho, annonça Nemu. »

Avec un dernier regard noir vers le président du Bureau de Développement Technique, Hitsugaya sortit.

* * *

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle me plait, franchement! Et que ma traduction ne gâche pas tout. Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours de traduction, devrait pouvoir publier tous les samedis ou dimanches, quelque chose de régulier. C'est à voir. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à commenter cette merveilleuse auteur. Bonne soirée / journée à tous! Merci d'avoir lu!


	2. Chapter II : Reflexion

Bonsoir à tous ~ Alors, j'ai failli oublier de poster ce chapitre. J'espère vraiment tenir un rythme cette fois-ci, même si ça sera toujours un dimanche. Vas savoir. J'ai d'ailleurs oublié de vous préciser : l'histoire se situe après la bataille d'hiver contre Aizen, mais Ichigo garde ses pouvoirs. De plus, le dernier arc de Bleach n'existe pas. J'ai aussi oublié de dire que c'est une fanfiction avec du IchiHitsu, ahah, j'ai tout oublié. Donc du yaoi, enfin, pas vraiment... Bref, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapter 2 : Reflexion

« Êtes-vous certaine que cette préparation fonctionne, Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho ? »

La voix d'Unohana était froide, son ton inhabituellement sévère. Elle saisit l'une des épaules de Toshiro avec une prise si puissante qu'il doutait de pouvoir s'en dégager. Au moment où Unohana avait compris exactement ce qui s'était passé, elle avait chassé les parasites dans une pièce arrière. Elle avait ensuite forcé son jeune collègue à s'asseoir sur une longue table d'examen pendant qu'elle interrogeait sans pitié le pauvre lieutenant.

Nemu cligna des yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Oui, Unohana-taicho. Des tests préliminaires ont été effectués sur des animaux et tous ont été positifs sans séquelles durables... sauf le changement de genre, qui ne peut être inversé, répondit Nemu d'un ton monotone. »

Hitsugaya la regarda attentivement, commençant lentement à être pris de vertige. Il tenta de le cacher et s'apprêta à poser lui-même une question au lieutenant lorsque, soudain, une sensation étrange se répandit dans son corps. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un gigai désagréable et mal ajusté. Il gesticula alors que le picotement rampait sur sa peau. Sa vision se brouilla et les vertiges étaient de plus en plus forts l'obligeant à s'appuyer lourdement sur ses coudes. Unohana se retourna vers lui, surprise, remarquant une rougeur écarlate sur son visage.

« Est-ce que ça va, Hitsugaya-taicho ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète. »

Il fit un faible mouvement de tête tout en pressant ses mains sur ses tempes. Son corps entier piquaient par des aiguilles et épingles. C'était certainement la sensation la plus douloureuse de sa vie, à la Soul Society. Sans attendre, Unohana ordonna à Nemu de quitter la pièce, mais de rester pas loin si besoin.

Cela empirait rapidement. Toshiro se tordait, gémissait sentant chacune des cellules de son corps le brulaient. Chaque centimètre de sa peau le piquait terriblement. Unohana fit de son mieux pour le calmer malgré les démangeaisons et la douleur, rendant la tâche encore plus difficile. Il commença presque à pleurer lorsque la douleur se déplaça lentement vers certaines zones particulières. La sensation était si terrible. Unohana eut finalement recours au kido afin de l'empêcher de se gratter.

Lentement, la brûlure rongeant ses entrailles commençait à disparaître, entraînant sa conscience avec elle. Il tenta de rester éveillé, luttant contre le sommeil, mais il fut vite envoyé sans pitié dans l'obscurité.

Il revint lentement à lui, quelques heures plus tard, couché dans des couvertures épaisses et chaudes. Il ressentait un sentiment inhabituel de plénitude. Il entendait vaguement des voix étouffées près de lui. Il écoutait sans enthousiasme, se sentant épuisé. Il se demanda, par mégarde, s'il s'agissait des effets de la drogue qu'avait renversé Nemu sur lui. A cette pensée, il écouta plus attentivement les chuchotements d'Unohana, mimant être encore dans un sommeil profond.

« -examiné Hitsugaya-taicho. Il semble être en parfaite santé, malgré la fatigue provoquée par cette épreuve. Cependant, biologiquement, il est désormais une femme. Même au niveau cellulaire, il porte maintenant deux chromosomes X, mumura-t-elle. C'est vraiment remarquable ce que Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho a réussi à faire. »

Un petit soupir d'impatience se fit entendre, la voix si grinçante de Yamamoto rompit le tranquille silence.

« C'est une énigme, en effet, réfléchit pensivement Yamamoto. Il n'y a rien de grave, en soi, sauf qu'un jeune homme est devenu soudainement une jeune fille. Compte tenu de l'histoire de son esprit Zanpakuto, le changement ne sera pas nuisible. Hitsugaya sera tout à fait capable d'accomplir... ses fonctions, je suppose. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le problème soit résolu. »

Unohana acquiesça silencieuse. Pendant un moment, Toshiro écouta encore vaguement, son esprit embrumé. Cependant, il retomba vite dans un épais brouillard et ne se rappelait plus de rien.

Il se réveilla le lendemain et trouva Matsumoto assise à ses côtés, le regardant avec de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus. Il gémit, son corps un peu douloureux et s'assit avec précaution. Il fut vite intrigué par les subtils changements qu'il pouvait à peine percevoir. Sa lieutenante l'observa attentivement, attendant patiemment qu'il termine son observation. Il faisait toujours la même chose avec ses blessures.

C'était étrange, pensa-t-il avec regret tout en regardant ses mains. Il les trouva exceptionnellement petites et fines. Avant, ses mains étaient rugueuses avec des phalanges bossues qu'il n'aimait pas. À présent, elles étaient en quelque sorte délicates, songea-t-il. Un petit sourire incrédule s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les poings. D'après ce qu'il pouvait observer, il était plus fort que jamais.

C'était la même chose pour le reste de son corps. Il se sentait toujours aussi fort, ses muscles étaient encore maigres et tendus, mais il semblait superficiellement un peu plus souple. Nerveusement, il repoussa les draps et regarda curieusement ses pieds, également plus petits et plus élégants qu'auparavant. Ses orteils ne montraient plus leur aspect précédent. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient légèrement plus minces. Quant à son torse, il était un peu près le même : toujours plat et caractéristique. La musculature sous sa peau légèrement bronzée était forte, mais mal définie. Le corps d'un enfant.

Il leva les yeux vers sa lieutenante et remonta ses jambes contre son torse tout en enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux. Il fut un peu surpris lorsque ses cuisses se touchèrent. Son anatomie était définitivement celui d'une femme.

« Unohana-taicho t'a informé des évènements, je suppose ? demanda-t-il calmement. »

Matsumoto hocha doucement la tête sans un mot, le regardant simplement avec un certain espoir méfiant dans ses yeux bleus.

« Tous les capitaines savent, Taicho, révéla-t-elle »

Son ton était vif, mais tempéré par une sévérité protectrice que Toshiro connaissait si bien.

« Cependant, ils attendent avant de le révéler à tout le monde. Unohana se disait que vous pourriez faire semblant qu'il ne se soit rien passé et que vous vaquiez à vos occupations, en attendant l'antidote de Nemu. Au cas où, elle a demandé le silence à toutes les personnes au courant. »

Hitsugaya hocha la tête distraitement, retournant le dilemme dans sa tête. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère d'être devenu accidentellement une femme, mais plutôt agacé que cela ait été fait sans son consentement. En effet, il s'agissait avant tout de Kurotsuchi, rien de tel ne pouvait être un accident. Toutefois, la véritable question était sa division. Seraient-ils concernés ? Inquiets ? Qu'une telle mésaventure comme celle-ci touche leur capitaine, les soldats pourraient très bien être déséquilibrés pendant un petit moment. Même s'il ne souciait pas réellement de son nouveau sexe, il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction générale de la population du Seireitei. Le Seireitei était encore très conservateur et cet événement serait bouleversant.

Toshiro resserra sa prise autour de ses genoux et soupira. Son lieutenant tendit la main et passa doucement ses doigts dans sa chevelure blanche.

« Je m'en fiche un peu si les gens le découvrent... mais je ne veux pas que cela soit connu de tous, souffla-t-il. »

Il leva ses petits doigts fins afin de frapper la main de sa subordonnée. Rangiku eut un petit rire à la réaction si prévisible, puis sourit tristement.

« Au fait, Taicho... vous vous êtes déjà vu dans un miroir ? questionna-t-elle. Les traits de votre visage se sont adoucis. Cela ne se remarque pas immédiatement, même pour ceux qui vous connaissent. Néanmoins, quand les nouvelles recrues vous rencontreront, elles verront une jeune femme. Surtout si vous laissez vos cheveux encadrés votre visage. »

Cette remarque piqua la curiosité de Toshiro et il pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Vraiment ? interroga-t-il, déconcerté par sa perspicacité. »

Les lèvres de Matsumoto restaient étirées dans un sourire, mais désormais, elle semblait plus excité.

« Oh oui. Utilisez donc mon miroir de poche. »

Elle lui passa le petit disque rond tout en ouvrant le couvercle pour révéler le miroir à l'intérieur. Avec beaucoup de curiosité, Hitsugaya étudia son reflet.

Une adolescente, probablement âgée d'environ 16 ans, le regardait avec de grands yeux turquoises. Les traits précis de sa mâchoire et de son front avaient été réduits en une courbe en pente et ses pommettes remontaient à peine sur son visage. Il cligna des yeux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant les mèches blanches emmêlées. Soudain, il remarqua l'androgynie de ses traits faciaux. Avec sa coiffure habituelle, il pouvait à peine faire la différence. Intrigué, il lissa de nouveau ses cheveux et observa la féminité réapparaître dans le reflet. Il sourit légèrement, se sentant étrangement complet pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ressenti une confusion sur la question du genre.

« Je suis plutôt joli, comme une fille, dit-il avec incertitude. »

Matsumot ricana en reprenant le miroir de poche des mains de son capitaine.

« Oh, joli n'est pas tout à fait le bon mot, Taicho, accepta-t-elle avant d'afficher une expression hilarante, mais vous avez toujours été un spectateur, même en tant que garçon.

— Matsumoto ! »

Unohana libéra Hitsugaya de la quatrième division après un examen complet qui le fit furieusement rougir. La femme désirait vérifier toutes les parties de son corps et avait donc effectué une analyse physique complète. Hitsugaya, toujours timide, fut obligé de se déshabiller entièrement et de laissé Unohana évaluer son nouveau corps pour détecter d'éventuelles erreurs. Elle n'en avait trouvé aucune. Heureusement, la croissance cellulaire n'avait pas provoqué de tumeur cancéreuse. Ensuite, elle avait rapidement fait ses au revoir au jeune capitaine.

Incapable de cacher la couleur rougeâtre répandue sur son visage, Hitsugaya garda la tête baissée et utilisa le Shumpo pour traverser rapidement le Seireitei jusqu'à sa division. Le hakama frottait étrangement contre ses jambes. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant de réprimer un petit sourire. Il voulait essayer d'être une fille depuis longtemps, afin de voir s'il se sentait mieux en tant que femme ou en tant qu'homme. Toutefois, maintenant qu'il avait été transformé en fille, par magie, il devait le cacher. Juste pour garder les membres de sa division heureux. Il leur dirait plus tard, bien sûr, après avoir glissé quelques traits féminins dans sa routine quotidienne, un par un. Ils commenceront alors à lui donner des regards amusés. Cependant, cela serait le moyen idéal pour tester son nouveau genre.

Toshiro atterrit doucement au-dessous de la porte d'entrée de sa division et s'arrêta, se sentant soudainement chanceux. C'était la meilleure façon pour lui d'effectuer le changement vers le transgenre, sans alarmer les conservateurs nobles du Seireitei. S'il choisissait de rester une femme, il pouvait se contenter d'une excuse stupide comme : de « ne pas vouloir subir cette transformation désagréable de nouveau alors qu'être une femme n'avait pas grand intérêt pour lui » ou bien quelque chose dans ce genre. Toutefois, s'il venait à choisir de redevenir un homme, personne n'aurait de problème avec cela.

Cette pensée le fit grimacer. Ennuyant, vraiment.

Il sauta au milieu de plusieurs officiers, les surprenant par son apparition soudaine. Ils se rassemblèrent autour de lui avec des airs inquiets, le priant de répondre à leurs questions frénétiques. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait été soudainement transporté à l'hôpital, sans explication – probablement grâce au penchant de Matsumoto pour les ragots –, mais ils ignoraient complètement la cause de ses soudains soins médicaux. Toshiro les calma avec une certaine difficulté, expliquant un accident superficiel dans le laboratoire de la douzième division et que Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho craignait des répercutions négatives.

« Êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien, taicho ? dit l'un de ses deux quatrièmes sièges. »

Toshiro sentit sa façade gelée se fendre en quelque chose d'infiniment moins froid, comme des chutes de neige balayant le blizzard de son coeur. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Je vais bien, Unohana elle-même m'a examiné deux fois, répondit-il en secouant la tête. »

Puis il rit doucement, regardant avec perplexité les huit officiers qu'il avait surpris.

« Je n'ai pas causé trop de perturbation parmi mes hommes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le même quatrième siège se déplaça un peu et soupira.

« Eh bien... vous voyez... plusieurs des plus jeunes ont travaillé dans un état second juste après votre disparition soudaine, admit-il tranquillement. Pauvres enfants. L'un d'eux a pleuré continuellement pensant que vous aviez été mangé par un hollow et que personne n'avait pensé à nous informer. »

Toshiro s'apaisa et exprima une certaine exaspération, mais il était assez lucide pour savoir qu'il ne convenait pas d'exprimer son agacement à ses subordonnées au-delà d'une petite réprimande. Avec le peu d'information qu'ils avaient, c'était normal d'imaginer le pire.

« Eh bien, maintenant, tu peux leur dire que si je les attrape en train de raconter encore une histoire pareille, ils risquent de me mettre en colère, avoua le jeune capitaine négligemment. Je n'ai pas besoin de pleurnichards dans ma division, à moins que cela soit pour une bonne raison. La mort d'un ami proche, par exemple. En revanche, l'idée que je me fasse manger par un simple hollow est ridicule. Bon sang, ai-je l'air aussi faible ? »

Les officiers rigolèrent pendant que le quatrième siège s'inclina en secouant la tête avec un sourire.

« Pas la moindre, Taicho. Vous êtes vraiment terrifiant, dit-il avec entrain. »

Toshiro hocha la tête d'un air approbateur, un sourire scotché sur son visage.

« Ah, quelqu'un sait exactement comment flatter son capitaine. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

L'amusement d'Hitsugaya était très clair et les officiers riaient encore une fois, aux dépens de leur camarade. Le quatrième siège était légèrement rose.

« Euh... je voudrais deux semaines de congé, à partir de jeudi, demanda-t-il timidement, alors que la tache rouge sur ses joues s'intensifiait. »

Hitsugaya pencha la tête brièvement. Puis, après avoir étudié l'expression de l'homme pendant peut-être une seconde de trop, il eut une intuition étrange – mais la bienvenue –. Il laissa alors un sourire diabolique apparaître sur son visage, excité par des délices espiègles.

« Oh, oh, s'exclama le capitaine avec un air malicieux. J'ai vu ce regard. Cela concerne une fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage du quatrième siège tourna à la couleur cerise et ses camarades hurlèrent de rire. Après les avoir frappé – sans réelle méchanceté – pour les faire taire, l'homme aux cheveux bruns affirma avec embarras. Cela provoqua un autre éclat de rire de la part de ses collègues. Le quatrième siège baissa la tête, sachant parfaitement que son capitaine ne le laisserait pas prendre congé pour une raison aussi vague. Néanmoins, Hitsugaya l'observait avec un sentiment proche de celui d'un mauvais enfant. Une sorte de compréhension souvent ressentie entra dans son esprit. Pendant un moment, il eut l'idée de refuser, mais il repensa à son changement de sexe et décida donc de l'utiliser comme excuse. Hyourinmaru ronronna avec approbation dans sa poitrine, s'enroulant plus confortablement dans son coeur. L'esprit dragon avait toujours été bienveillant par rapport à cette faute : cela l'avait contrarié que son maître soit obligé d'agir si froidement en cachant son côté plus doux.

« Bien, dit-il en souriant à son quatrième siège. Je pourrais te laisser du temps libre, je suppose, mais seulement si tu me dis ce que représente cette fille pour toi. Je ne veux pas te laisser te précipiter pour quelque chose de passager. »

Les officiers clignèrent des yeux, tous surpris par cette réponse inattendue. Immédiatement, le quatrième siège prit la parole, en bégayant.

« Eh bien... vous voyez... J'ai prévu de demander ma copine... »

Il gesticulait inconfortablement, conscient que des yeux verts foncés le fixaient intensément. Hitsugaya semblait y réfléchir, la demande tournant en rond dans sa tête.

« Est-ce que... dix jours te suffiraient ? Je ne pense que je pourrais rallonger encore, proposa enfin le capitaine de la dixième division, calculant les problèmes que provoquerait cette absence. »

Le quatrième siège fut surpris.

« O-oui, Taicho ! s'exclama-t-il rapidement. Êtes-vous sûr ? »

Hitsugaya roula des yeux et se moqua.

« Bon sang, veux-tu que je change d'avis ? gronda-t-il, retrouvant son air froid.

— Non, Taicho ! Bien sûr que non ! modifia-t-il en secouant la tête. Merci beaucoup ! »

Toshiro haussa les épaules.

« Je suis de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, se justifia-t-il en souriant intérieurement. Je pense que cela durera quelque temps. Tu as eu de la chance de demander au bon moment. »

Le quatrième siège le remercia de nouveau. Puis, avec un dernier signe de tête, Toshiro retourna à son bureau, laissant ses hommes murmuraient d'étonnement derrière lui. Il sourit légèrement, essayant de cacher sa joie naissante sur son visage juvénile. Lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau et fit glisser la porte derrière lui, Matsumot le surprit en souriant.

« Taicho, qu'est-ce qui vous rend si heureux ? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux bleus écarquillés. »

Toshiro se tourna vers elle, soulagé.

« Je peux être enfin moi-même, maintenant ! s'acclama-t-il doucement, son bonheur subjugué mais sincére. Plus besoin de me mordre la langue et de me pincer à chaque fois que je suis sur le point de faire quelque chose de particulièrement gentil. J'ai trouvé le moyen de me comprendre ! »

Le visage de Matsumot s'illumina et elle sourit doucement.

« Oh, Taicho, c'est fantastique ! Que comptez-vous faire ? questionna-t-elle en se levant du canapé. »

Elle traversa la pièce afin de conduire son capitaine à sa chaise. Il s'installa confortablement, étirant ses jambes.

« Mh... je vais devoir commencer lentement, mais je pense que je peux l'exprimer de manière plus visible maintenant, commença-t-il en prenant un dossier et répartissant les fichiers sur son bureau. Quand les gens me poseront des questions sur ce qui s'est passé, j'expliquerai plus en détail l'accident survenu à la douzième division. Tout ce qu'ils savent pour le moment, c'est que j'ai été éclaboussé par un produit quelconque et que ce sont des hormones ou quelque chose infectant pour comportement. Je peux continuer comme cela jusqu'à ce que Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho trouve un traitement ou bien jusqu'à ce que je décide de rester ainsi. D'ici-là, les gens devraient être habitués à mon comportement bizarre et il n'y aura pas une grande transition si je décide d'être réellement une femme. »

Matsumoto cligna des yeux devant la simplicité de ce plan et s'assit lentement sur le sofa, près du bureau.

« Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir traverser ça, Taicho ? demanda-t-elle doucement. »

Toshiro s'arrêta et leva la tête avec un air suppliant dans ses yeux étonnamment verts et bleus.

« Essaye donc de vivre en étant mal dans ta propre peau, dit-il découragé en agrippant fermement son stylo. C'est horrible lorsque ton instinct ne correspond pas à ton sexe, t'obligeant à te contrôler tout le temps. »

Rangiku soupira profondément. Elle s'appuya contre l'un des oreillers du canapé et sourit faiblement.

« Je n'en doute pas, Taicho. Je souhaite juste que vous soyez sûr de ce que vous voulez, maintenant, expliqua-t-elle. »

Toshiro leva les yeux vers elle, étonné.

« J'ai l'opportunité parfaite d'essayer, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Je n'aurai plus jamais de chance comme celle-ci. »

Le sourire de Matsumoto s'allargissait alors.

« Alors je vais devoir m'occuper de tout ! Je vais faire une liste de choses à faire. Taicho, à plus tard !

— Attends, Matsu– »

Le porte se referma avec fracas derrière son lieutenant et Hitsugaya remarqua les papiers cachés sous le canapé.

« MATSUMOTO ! »

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ! N'hésitez à donner vos impressions en commentaire ou MP, peu importe. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
